Forwards the Sun
by x.XutsukushiX.x
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, decided to leave konoha after her near death against the one and only Pein, her life now is coming together. She seems happy as she make unexpected friendships. Maybe some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**This story is going to take a while to get finished. I am currently doing this on ipod. (Hard) **

**This is chapter one of Forwards the sun, A hinata hyuga fanfic. please review. I need to learn how to make the story more detailed though, I shall update every day. (editing etc.) **

**Please give ideas, I shall think them over.**

**Hinata, she was facing the sun. Her eyes growing larger as the hot beams hit her. The soft Hyuga face cherishes moment like these, moments where they do not last long or rarely come. The soft indigo hair grown out beautifully, her skin creamy white with a hint of pink on her soft cheeks. Her eyes closed, long, black lashes, had grown. The water beneath her felt warm and cool, making soft watering noise. **

She had learned and trained so well, Her strength and speed was increased greatly since she had last been in Konoha. She loved it in the sunny village, but she felt too weak ever since the lost against Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki held great amount of god like power. She surprised herself with that one hit to the face, it wasn't any good though. It wasn't long after she had realized that her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, had plans of marrying Sakura Haruno. Hinata was friends with Sakura, She hated the fact that Hinata had said 'She loved him' to Naruto, before her time of near death. Sakura had told Hinata about the marriage after a few days, in the Konoha hospital, unconscious.

She had filed for a S-class Mission on her own, after two months, It gave the perfect chance of getting out of that town. The Hokage was livid, knowing the Heiress did it on purpose. After a few months on her own, Hinata had realized how free she began to feel. She decided that, unlike her former village, instead of making conclusions about a enemy ninja, she was going to give them chances, if one screws up, that ninja would go on her bad side.

She wondered what her family thought of her. Heh, probably hated her, they already did before she left. She misses kiba and shino though, Her Teamates where amazing. Then they left on their own, also being S-rank rouge ninjas. She sighed sadly.

Hinata looked over through out the shining lake. Fish popped and jumped up out of the water as they wish. The curvy former Heiress pulled her self up, with a sigh she began walking to the japanese styled, sliding doors. Her feet wandered to the back porch, plants had grown in their pots, she watered this morning. It was very little she had to water since she now lived in the Water Country. Hinata stepped through the sliding doors, walking to the kitchen she decided to make shrimp and rice balls. Kisame and Itachi would be home soon, yes, you heard her.

Itachi Uchiha and his teammate of thee Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki, have been staying with her in the house she lived in, while they were in this village. She didn't hold grudges against them. They were humans too, just very calm killer humans. Though it seems weird at the time she didn't mind. The two were polite, that's all she asked from them.

Hinata felt her lazy eyes that grew tired when she would relax in the sun, her eyes drooped, with a yawn and some stretching she pulled her self into her room, sliding the door shut behind her. She glanced at her things, toppling into her bed.

Hinata awoke, crickets could be heard, the faint sound and smell of rain filled her nostrils. She could hear murmurs through the thin walls, Kisame probably talking to Itachi about where they are to go next, she crawled into her blankets deeper, the light sweatshirt hugged at her, under neath, panties fit perfectly, her waist curvy with beautiful long legs. They were generous with there talking, knowing she would be asleep. It pained her that the Leaf had to make conclusions Itachi-San killed his clan because he's 'evil'.

She shrugged to herself slightly, her thoughts about the Uchiha wandered into space, the Hyuga eyes drooping.

_"You failed again, Hinata-sama." Hiashi told her as she walked into his office area, well neat and organized. Her sweet tears fell along her cheeks hearing his words, whenever he would put her down, she was sensitive, her eyes fell slightly._

_"Hinata-sama, Look at me!" _

_"H-hai Father." Hinata stared at the man, she didn't know him. Just some guy she lived with, seeming to enjoy her life a living hell. As much as she wanted to believe that, reality struck her with a big palm. The stinging hurting sensation of her face being slapped, HURT. She relizes she was on the ground_

Kunai clashed together, the scraping sound she had grown to love so much struck her ears, filling her with excitement. A deadly excitement, a rouge ninja and former jounin decided he was going to take this house and all it's property. Hinata didn't agree with his thoughts. From that point to this, standing at the side of the lake, her mesh shirt wrapped around her. The tall man stood at the middle of the lake, swiftly he goes through the hand signs using the "Water Encampment Wall". This defensive technique creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might.

The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source.

Hinata considered her options and decided against her better judgement, to go for a head on attack. She had no idea what else this rouge ninja had in his arsenal. Activating her family bloodline she took off running full speed to the water barrier, using chakra to boost her speed she jumps in midair, she starts to rotate using her palm rotation.

The ninja did not have strong enough chakra to hold against her fast rotations. Finally penetrating the wall of water, she lets a small smirk appear across her face knowing she broke through his defenses. Landing in front of the man, who is stunned to say the least, she keeps up her offense. Having kisame around really is a advantage, she had learned much from the nuke-nin including some water jutsu. the rouge ninja grabbed his two kuni knifes into his hands applying chakra to them to make his attack more deadly. He is raged at the fact that his superior water barrier had been so easliy broken through, so enraged that he failed to realize that she was hyuga and her skill set is beyond his limit.

As the man rushes to her, he is blind sided by two freshly made water clones. Both clones hit him hard with endless strikes to his chakra points, the real hinata smirks as the man is beaten harshly making him let out painful yells as he starts to feel his core shut down. In order to keep him from getting anywhere the real hinata had used the water prison jutsu, This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This jutsu requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Despite the fact that the prison is made up entirely out of water, it is stronger than steel as stated by Zabuza Momochi. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. Water clones can be used in preparation for the jutsu, which block an opponent's attack and trap the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water. Neji-San was able to use his ability to release chakra from all of his tenketsu simultaneously to disrupt the flow of chakra and break the prison if she remembers correctly.

Dispelling her clones and dropping the water jutsu, she finds the man laying knocked out and barely breathing. She removes his half ninja mask to see his face,she recognizes him as a wanted ninja from the bingo book she had. He's worth enough and so the hyuga takes the mans life. She drags his body back to the land and lays him there for the moment.

After the chaos, Hinata pulled her soft beautiful hair that tickled her thighs up, to dry. Why in the hell he had to choose a time like that. She healed her small wounds that she had from braking through that water barrier, the mesh shirt felt uncomfortable wet, same with her shorts she had been wearing. About to leave, into her house, A tall man, rather attractive approached her. He wasn't a regular ninja, more like a swordsmen. He had been watching her? Strange. Approaching her he bow slight as if he didn't know what to do.

. He wasn't a regular ninja, more like a swordsmen. He had been watching her? Strange. Approaching her he bow slight as if he was nervouse,"Hyuga-chick, uh yeah... Mizukage needs us to go on a mission, hurry up."

Hinata crossed her arms, eye brow cocked up as she leaned on her right leg. 'hyuga-chick' amused her. Who is this guy anyway?

"I'm Hinata, and you are?"

He rubbed his white hair, sharp teeth filled his mouth. He wore a purple shirt and a Sword the size of himself.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, The Mizukage wanted me to inform you about the late notice. This S-class mission to help Konoha. It's urgent." His voice became serious, she nods remembering Konoha. She was going to be forced to marry she didn't want to, she was a human too. She wasn't no breeding animal either. Her family hated her friends loved her. She missed Tenten.

Her and Tenten would go train on their taijutsu skills, every week. Tenten taught her well, Hinata even does techniqes Tenten taught her before, now. Then they would eat at a sushi place. Hinata would get chicken sushi, with the sweet rice. Her thoughts were inturrupted.

"Alright, let go in and talk about it."

...

After she got dried off, they are eating in silence. He broke it.

"This is a private mission. Hyuga you are from Konoha right?"

Hinata nods at him, was she this popular amongst the Mizukage?

"Sasuke Uchiha, know him right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stared at Suigetsu a slight smirk came to her face, the Hyuga's cheeks were pink, crossing her legs she smiled. She was not the least interested in the former Konoha ninja. She had heard from a reliable source through out her years on her own that, he has become a most interesting S-rank missing ninja. The male she used to know, was nothing but a complete bastard.

Which she thinks then, then thinks now is a spot-on analogy. "So? What about the Uchiha? What does he have to do with anything?" The female looked into Suigetsu's eyes, her Lavender big eyes were beautiful against any light that made contact with them.

Suigetsu could feel sweat forehead. His eyes trailed down to her chest, he had a huge ego, with great confidence, what in the hell was happening?! He was awesome when it came to a women's heart, but this Hyuga chick was making him nervous. She raised and eyebrow at his silence, that didn't help either. Finally his lips moved,"The Mizukage, wants us to see what he wants with you, the Uchiha, said from the Mizukage , that he has your sister, Hanabi, at risk,along with some Ninja from thisvillage."

Hanabi! She was in his care? Damn! Her eyes shut tight, angry and scared of her sister being hurt, the tiny fist clenched together. Trying to keep calm she noddes, Fear in her nice voice. "What does he want?"

This wasn't right, Hanabi shouldn't have to pay for Hinata's doings. She stared at Suigetsu, waiting impatient for his answer, the eyesturned darker then usual.

"Well, he needs you to do somthing for him." Suigetsu replied almost okay with it, His mind was smirking as his face in reality was poker. This bitch is falling for it, her face delighted him. As he was thinking about his leader, her soft voice took place.

"Fine, we shall leave tomarrow, be ready." Her voice remained stale, her lips dry. She was angry, no, not angry, pissed.

Suigetsu nodded, "Fine, get things ready soon, we are going to the Sound." He turned his back to her leaving out the door with a smirk. Satisfied he left to go back to Gensjin Inn, it was starting to snow here. He missed this place, but now he worked with Sasuke in a deadly place. He crossed the dirt road, some men passed him. The men here were deadly, to think they have families of there own was preposterous. Passing the poor grocery store, that has barely no food to blame the cold weather.

Suigetsu stopped, looking through the rough window. His eyes looked at the frozen foods, Hinata's frozen glare came to his mind. Heh bitch.

Hinata glared at the table, sitting still, in deep thought. Hanabi don't be stupid, if you do somthing wrong they are going to blame me. Why does he want her? As bait? Or just to lure me in? It was rather annoying to know about this, she was going to kill the raven haired male, and all who is with.

The faint object appeared slowly, red eyes where peering through the darkness of the moist cave. His steps echoed around, a raspy cold voice filled the darkness.

"Is the attack ready?"

A reply was murmured, with a low grunt.

"Yes but we must have patience."

"Of course, but how long?"

There was a cold, killer pause. As if the dark figure was scared, but it wasn't that at all.

Cold purple eyes opened slowly, the black rings around the eyes turned into a deadly appearance. His voice was harsh but calm.

"I asked a question."

"The seal wouldn't be complete."

"What do you mean?" His question had anger in it.

"The _Tadhaki Gena _scroll was received, we have realized that it will not be strong enough to seal all of the demons. We may have to get the other scroll from the Oni Kenkoku_."_

A sigh was heard.

"Fine, have a member royal major clan receive, _Hannoi Kuroski Jeii_."

"Isn't that forbidden?"

"That is why I said, 'Royal Member', for they are only aloud in the Temple under ground."

Another grunt was heard, steps followed to the entrance. Further down was heard murdering to a fellow comrad.

"Damn it! Tobi! Now he pissed."

"Tobi, sorry!"

...

Hinata was pressing flowers, it softened thefeeding she was having, it was always a hobby for her.

IM STILL EDITING


End file.
